Hidden
by Jemstone6259
Summary: Sixteen years have passed since I was left behind by my parents. Sixteen years of my life I find myself always alone. Then, it changes and the next thing I know is that I fall, and fall, and fall, into a word of magic, love, and hate. Am I dead? Is this all a dream? Why can I see the theses things called Rukhs if I'm not a magi? Who am I, really?
1. Her Name is Sayuri

**Summary**

* * *

Sixteen years have passed since I was left behind by my parents. Sixteen years have pasted of abuse, mentally and physically. Sixteen years have passed without a person to care. One night was all it took to change it all.

* * *

**Jemmy- **Chapter 1! Please do review it's my food that makes me want to wright more! Also I took it down last time because of how short it was. I am currently redoing it and will hopefully release two-three chapters a week. If I can't I will notify you my readers! So I do beg you my readers to review, add to favorite story, and follow!

Also I do not own Magi or any characters in it. I do own Sayuri though.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Her Name Is Sayuri**

* * *

_"Do you wish to stay here?" _An unfamiliar voice asked, bouncing off the walls of the room.

I sat up in shock, meeting with the darkness. Great, I'm hearing things now. Running a hand through my hair I sighed, and fell backward.

**Ompf**

The bed squeaked underneath me, as my body made contact with it. Defiantly not the most comfortable bed in the orphanage, that's for sure.

I stared up into the darkness seeing white flashes, here and there. Do they ever go away? The birds. Everywhere I look are theses black and white birds. They are around people, around me, in the sky, around me, in people, oh, and did I mention they gather like bee's to honey around me? There is one that isn't black nor white. It's a bird as far as I can tell, but it's different.

Closing my one blue eye, that wasn't covered in an eye patch, I hid out the birds. Making everything how it should be, black.

_"Do you want to say here?" _The voice asked again. I shot up and this time looked around the room. No one was there, from what I could see.

"Go away…" I whispered as I pulled my legs up to my chest.

_"Do you want to say here, where you're not wanted?"_

It just didn't know when to stop! Seriously, something like that isn't what you say to someone, someone like me. My fists squeezed onto my sides and my teeth clenched together, making a grinding sound.

"Why?" Tears sprang to my eyes. They threatened to fall, but never did.

_"Do you want to stay, Sayuri?"_

I didn't know what to say. How was I supposed to? Yes, I wanted to leave this place but would anyone miss me. No. No one would miss me let alone notice I was gone. I don't want it that way, I want people to miss me, want me. I wanted someone to cherish me, love me, but most importantly I wanted to become someone people would call friend.

Wait… wait a minute…. Did it just say my name? How the hell does it know my name?

_"You shall be."_

I shall be? What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Wha-" I didn't get to finish my sentence for the next think I know I was falling. Wait… I'm falling…. down a hole… that formed in my bed? OH SON OF A-

"AHHHHHH-"My scream echoed off the edges of the dirt walls. I'm going to die! No, I can't, I'm not ready! It happened so fast. One second I was sitting on my bed, almost crying, and the next falling down a damn hole.

"Sweet Neptune have mercy on this damn soul!" Nice to know that was going to be my last words, before I died a horribly tragic death. Those words echoed in the hole, slowly fading out, as I feel into the deeper, darker, blacker abyss.

* * *

Falling, I'm falling, it's all over! Tears where streaming form my eyes, racing up past my face and into the sky, as I fell. Wait…. is that light! A smile spread across my face, as the light got closer.

I shielding myself from it with the back of my hands. I know heaven is all bright and cheerful, but this bright? At this rate I'll go blind!

Soon the bright light started to diminish and began to be taken over by darkness. Along, with the darkness was a cool breeze, which wiped my hair all around me. Wait… why is there a breeze and why is it so dark! There was just a light, right!?

Don't tell me I'm in the other world instead of heaven! I haven't done anything too bad to be pushed into that place! Pulling my hands away from my face I looked down.

All I could see for a while was my hair all around me, along with glimpses of something. Then I saw it. My heart speed up in fear, at the image below me. Thanks to the moons light spilling over the land I could see the surface almost perfectly, almost. Below me is a huge no, giant, crater that was coming out of the ground and strait toward me.

"AHHHHHHH- SOMEONE SAVE ME!" I screamed as I fell faster to the ground. This is the end! The end I tell you! I'm going to die and no one will ever kno- **Omph! **I felt a sharp pain surge through my body, stunning me for a split second. As I laid on the dirt ground…. ground.

"I'm alive?" I asked myself as I continued to lay on the ground, confused. Suddenly, something landed on the end of my nose. A blob of red. My heart speed up before I saw its wings move. Sighing, I sat up and placed a hand over my eagerly beating heart, while using the other one to shoo the red bird away.

"For once I thank you, Red." I looked at the creature as it floated in front of my eye. Strange though, I only see one bird. Where's the rest?

"Where am I? No heaven, huh Red." Yep, that's your name, Red. Super red! I ran a hand through my tangled mess called hair. The lightness of my brown hair seemed to glowed in the moon light. My slender fingers got stuck in my hair, causing me to sigh annoyingly.

Just cut it all off! So annoying how long hair can get so tangled in such a short period of time. I yanked my fingers from my hair, moaning in pain. Leaving the tangled mess or another time, another war to fight and hopefully win.

I took the chance to look at my surroundings. Other than the jail looking canyon there was many ugly men, all bloody and lying unconscious on the ground. Did I do this?

_Squawk_

I jumped up surprise, looking down at the same time. Below me around my feet was a large black bird, ugly one at that. Both my bare feet where on top of it. One on the neck and one on its feet. The thing was rather large, like a hawk or something. The body was all black and the legs where a dark orange color. My eye traveled down to the claws on it, man where they long and huge! They seemed to be shiny, too.

"MY DESERT CROW!" Once again, I jumped at the sound of a scream. My attention was drawn to the owner. Who was unexceptionally pissed, steam was just rolling off of him. I quickly stepped of the most likely dead bird. It wasn't moving so I suspect its dead.

Once again, I looked up at the man. He was still seething with anger. Flinching, I took a few steps back, bumping into someone.

Please no ugly guy. Please no ugly guy. Turning around I found the exact opposite. We locked eye to eyes instantly. She was a shorter than me, by maybe an inch or two.

I stumbled back again, as I looked at her face. Her pinky eyes where letting loose a look both of confusion and anger.

My poor heart nearly had another mini heart attack. Taking a shaking step away from her, one thought kept going through my head.

_'This can't be real.'_


	2. Black Memories

**Summary**

* * *

Sixteen years have passed since I was left behind by my parents. Sixteen years of abuse, mentally and physically. Sixteen years have passed without a person to care. One night was all it took to change it all.

* * *

**Jemmy- **Chapter 2 is out! Please review and vote on the poll!

**Sayuri- **Please review she may not feed me if she doesn't get reviews! I need food to live….

**Jemmy- **Sayuri! Don't tell people that! If some people find out things will go downhill for me!

**Sayuri-** …

**Jemmy**- Ignore Sayuri please read and review!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Black Memories**

* * *

This girl was shocking, her appearance I mean. She just different, not like I should be the one complaining though.

This girl, she has vibrant pink hair, ending around her chest. On the right side of her head was a brown hair tie, holding some of her pretty pink hair out in a side pigtail. Her emotionless eyes were pink, just like her hair. As for her outfit, it's outrageously strange. Starting with a white tunic without sleeves, tied with a long black ribbon around the waist. On her legs are these black vessels and her feet where bare and dirty.

She looked out of place…. then again so did everyone here. I turned back around to face the still fuming guy.

He's a tall man with long gray hair, passing down his shoulders a little, and a pissed expression written on his perfect makeup face. A man wearing makeup, mascara, eyeliner, bright red lipstick. You name it he got it, all over his face.

His outfit was almost more outrageous than hers.

Like pink head over there he also was wearing an all-white outfit except for the outer edges, which was brown. The whole thing ended a little above his knees.

Around the waist holding the outfit together was a large black ribbon. The only other thing on his top was the red, fluffy, boa hanging over his right side.

Underneath his white and brown kimono was white pants tucked into brown leather boots.

"You damn pest, you killed my desert crow!" He growled in anger before running at me with a dagger in hand.

I moved to the side as he came racing by. I practically was jumping out of my skin with excitement. He wasn't that scary, just super pissed about a stupid pigeon.

Something came flying by my face, nicking my cheek in the process. I reach up and touch the stinging sensation only to feel a warm liquid.

I stood frozen in place as I watched him start to grin. In the hand where the dagger was once there was gone, obviously. I felt my knees tremble as he started to chuckle darkly, but keeping his glowing black eyes intensely on me.

Each step he took toward me make me tremble more, damn-it useless body! My body remained ridged as he talked.

"The finalist girl will bring much money, but you are interesting to!" Pulling out another dagger he faced the pointy side of the blade at me. "Are you from the dark side of the continent too?"

What? Is he stupid!? I just fell from the sky how could I be from this dark side of the continent?

"Don't give me that look, girl. Just step over here with me and I'll take real good care of you." Even as he spoke with that fake smile I could see a smirk being pulled back.

I laughed lightly at his idea. "I'm sorry…. But to tell you the truth I don't like people like you." I stopped talking and looked at him. "Black." I said in a whisper bearable hear able.

The bird within him was pure black, almost as black as the hole I came here in. Seeing it was hard, I could just see short glimpses of it.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you won't have much of a choice." Just as those words came out of his mouth a black figure flashed by me from behind.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as the claw of the creature caught the flesh of my arm, causing blood to be splattered.

Gasping for air I looked as to where the creature had fled. My eyes widened in shock. It was that desert crow I had squashed, like a pancake.

"W-W- What did you do to me." I panted in between words. I could feel my body going numb.

"It's finally working."

What's working? What did that stupid bird do to me! I fell to my knees from dizziness. My survival skills seemed to kick in because I used the last of my energy to push myself back to my feet. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"My desert crow has a special poison on his claws. I was a little scared when you landed on him earlier but it looks like it takes more than that to kill him." Shrugging I watched him walk away, slowly.

"You bastard." That was the last thing I said before going into unconscious. The welcoming of the darkness that waited ahead was comforting though.

* * *

_A small child, with light brown hair, sat in the corner of the room, away from everyone else. Her small body seemed skinnier than the rest, and had many black and blue bruises. She stayed in the corner, she liked to be alone._

_Even the sound of a toy or pencil dropping made her jumpy. 'Stay away from everyone else and they won't stare at you.' Was the only thing she could think about, as her one uncovered light blue eye scanned the room. Yes, the child had two eyes, it was just that one was covered in an eye patch. The eye was as perfect as her left one, but it was just different colored._

_The adults found it strange, scary. So they had her cover it. As she pulled her legs to her small body a surge of pain ran through her, but she ignored it the best she could._

_All the other kids picked on her. It couldn't be helped, children do only as they see. They didn't abuse her nor did they physically pick on her no, they ignored her and made her feel lonely. It wasn't her fault she was different, that her body was unhealthy._

_As she sat quietly in the corner a women, with short brown hair and matching eyes, walked in. Her outfit was normal for any adult to wear. A simple brown dress with matching black dress shoes._

_She didn't look at the other children, and the children around her didn't bump into her or make any remarks. Everyone was quiet. You could tell where she was heading, strait for the child in the corner._

_As for the child she wanted to run, she didn't like where they were taking her. She wanted the lady to disappear, leave her alone, alone forever in her corner. Yet, she didn't, the lady kept on coming, and as for the girl. Well, she stayed in the corner, not even looking up at the visitor._

_Feelings flooded through her small six year old body, but one overwhelmed them all. Fear._

_Fear was the only feeling she seemed to be capable to feel, and it only got worse as she approached. "Get up, it's time." The lady's voice held no emotion. The child didn't move from her corner. The corner where the moss grew black._

_Out of the corner of the child's eye she saw a red bird fly by. Her small heart filled with an unknown emotion as it disappeared. The few seconds of her mind off the current situation made her feel better._

_Sadly, the child had been brought back to reality by a sharp pain in her cheek. Yes, tomorrow in that exact spot would be a purple and blue bruise. It may even be swollen._

_Tears sprung to her eyes and threatened to spill. If she started to cry more pain would come so she quickly wiped them away and stood up, not looking her abuser in the eyes. "Listen, child, if it wasn't for me then-"The words seemed to blur out, she couldn't hear what she was saying anymore._

_Standing up the child and child abuser left the room, many eyes watched them, not one showed a single care in the world of what was to come for the child._

* * *

**Mystery Pov:**

* * *

I brought my small hand up to her face, it was so sad. The pretty girl was crying, just like the other one. I wonder what she was dreaming about.


	3. Enter the Beginning of Slave Life

**Summary**

* * *

Sixteen years have passed since I was left behind by my parents. Sixteen years of abuse, mentally and physically. Sixteen years have passed without a person to care. One night was all it took to change it all.

* * *

**Jemmy- **This is the longest chapter I have ever wrote! Can you believe it?! Well enjoy or the cookie monster will come and get you!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Enter the Beginning of Slave Life**

* * *

Cold. Wet. Really, really cold. Why is it so freezing? Where am I? Am I dying? So this is how it feels…. Cold and lonely… To die so alone and so freezing cold. Isn't there supposed to be a tunnel of light, or something like that. I don't see it just- darkness…

I feel mentally fine, just cold. I was fine up till the point that damn crow clawed me, anything after that was blurry.. What happened?

I wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my chin in between my knees.

_Hmmmmmmmmm Hm Hmmm Hm Hmmmmmm Hm Hmmm-_

The sound was coming from outside the door. It wasn't nasty. It seemed like some song the passing person was humming. Catchy.

Standing up, with the rattle of my chains, I stood on my tippy toes and hoisted myself up to the window, holding onto the bars for support. Sand… sand… and guess what more sand! Wait! There's the slave trader, Fatima. Yeah, nothing interesting.

I was about to let go of the bars and slide back onto the ground when I saw him walk up to the cell beside me. Following behind him were two shaggy haired men. I wonder what happened.

I could hear the door being unlocked and opened. Letting go of the bars, I landed on the ground with a bounce and jingle of my chains.

Jogging over to the wall I dusted as much dust and loose sand off the wall as I could, then placed my ear against it. Nothing.

A few minutes passed before I heard a small child yelling and an older one shouting. Standing back up I boosted myself back up to the window, peeking out I saw one of the shaggy haired guys with a kid no older than seven or eight. Seconds later a second man came out with the pinkette.

"What do you mean, disposal! What are you going to do to her?" She was shouting at someone still in the cage, and a fearful expression on her face.

Seconds later Fatima walked out. I guess he felt me watching him because he turned around and looked at me. His arms where folded over each other and a smug smirk was pulled up on his, let me say this again, perfectly made-up face. I'm still confused why men wear make-up. Do they think it makes them look better? Look younger? Well let me tell you, it doesn't at all.

Fatima walked up to the window and looked me in the eye. "Little girls awake." Still smirking, he called over one of the ugly guards.

"Unlock her cage, have her hands cuffed and then bring her down." With that he left. Leaving me with the overweight man, who at least didn't wear make-up.

Dropping down from the bars I walked over to the door, just as it opened. He was huge. Gigantic. Big round belly, shiny head, squinty eyes, and the original outfit everyone seemed to be wearing around here.

I looked him in one of his eyes, and he sure don't like it. "Cocky brat." Fat-so grunted and grabbed me by my hair. I instantly reached up in pain.

"Don't be so cocky next time." Throwing me against the wall he smirks and pulls a pair of hand cuffs from his waist. I pulled my sore body up from the ground just in time for fat-so to grab another handful of my hair and pull me up.

Tears filled the rim of my eyes as I reached for my hair again. This time with his other chubby hand he grabbed my hands and pinned them to the wall. Letting go of my hair he handcuffed me, while I dangled a few feet from the ground.

Dropping me he grabbed my hair again and started to drag me out of the cell, and into the light of day. Squinting, I staggered along.

Down the stairs of dirt and stone. Across a walkway of dust and dirt. Down more stairs of stone and dirt. After repeating this pattern three or so times we finally made it to the bottom level of this place.

Fat-so still dragged me along by my hair. He was heading to where Fatima, pinky, the kid, and the other men where. I caught a glimpse of something in a cage, but too many men where around it to see.

_HeeeeHeeeee_

_HeeeeHeeeee_

What the? Was that snickering or maybe laugher? If so what sounds like that? We got closer and closer, and the creatures in the tall iron cage got bigger and bigger.

"Ah! Good of you to join us, girl!" I could hear the voice somewhere nearby. As we entered the crowd fat-so lead me to Fatima.

"Sir, what do you want me to do with _it_?" Fat-so asked Fatima.

"Lay her with the Finalist." With that I was tossed beside pinky, who was on her knees looking straight at the cage, with an open mouth and wide eyes.

I followed her gaze and found myself looking at a wild creature. The beasts were splashed with spots on their back. Its mane and tail where as black as black could get. The body of the creature was a lighter brown than the darker spots. A few of the shaggy creatures had a black leg or two.

The face of it was more unattractive than anything else. Darker shades of brown covered its nose, and around it's… four eyes? Two on each side, four black soulless pits.

Desert Hyenas, five of them. Since when did desert hyenas, let alone any hyena, have four eyes? Don't they have two? Could these be mutated mutts?

Above their prowling circle was a girl, she was tied around the waist and hanging over the fence. She was screaming while tears streamed down her face. She appeared pasty but her face was flushed. Is the kid sick?

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stutter as I struggle to stand on my knees. I get ignored for the time being, as the man who brought me talked to Fatima.

"Fatima, what's with those dogs? What do you plan to do?" Fat-so asks gesturing over to the girl.

"They are Desert Hyenas." Fatima turned his black coal eyes toward pinky and me. He smirked before lowering the girl and then pulling her back up before the hyenas could get her. I heard pinky gasp and stumble forward on her knees. Fear fogged her eyes.

That bastard. I clenched my teeth together as I glared at the back of Fatima. He was planning on feeding the sick kid to those horrible creatures!

"Our group does not like things without value… Since medicine costs more than the sick slave is worth, I wonder what we should do?" Still grinning he pulled out a silver and golden knife.

_What is wrong with him!?_

I looked at pinky. She had a look of shock, but fear still fogged her pink eyes. "EH? EH? EH?"

"Such a-"

"STO-"

**_Snap_**

I watched in horror as the rope snapped underneath the blade. She was going to die, and nothing could be done. I watched as she fell and as the hyenas jumped and snarled at her crying form.

"-nice bit of hyena food!"

She hit the ground with a thud, and instantly the hyenas began to nip and circle her. She cried and yelped out in pain. Tears filled my eyes as I watched, I couldn't say anything.

"STOP IT!" The finalist screamed as she was forced to the ground.

Fatima turned to her, an arm across his boa and the other on his chin.

"What are you surprised about? In the world of slaves, this is common sense right?" Fatima laughed dryly as he watched her struggle.

I gritted my teeth again, as I was also forced to the ground. "You bastard." I mumbled, catching his attention.

"Both of your faces have such expressions. Though this may not have anything to do with a high class, Finalist and ungraded yet, it might be a good opportunity so, please watch." I gave him an emotionless face. Nothing was showing anymore, nothing would.

Hands still held us down as we struggled, pinky much more than me. She was banging her legs against the ground. Was she trying to break those solid iron cuffs on her feet? That's impossible, right? It's iron, pure iron! But she looked so determined, so determined to save her.

I stopped struggling and stared at her. They were gathering, lots of them. The white birds, they seemed to enter her body, more her feet. The birds did.

I looked away from her and at the kid. She was being pawed at by the hyenas, small bite marks on her body already. The damn creatures where toying with her.

Gritting my teeth, I focused on pinky. I watched as the red bird appeared from behind me and went toward her, a few white birds behind it. It stopped around her ankles and then the white birds disappeared.

I was still being held down but she was being stepped on by Fatima. He was rubbing her face in the dirt, making her watch. Then again, she started to bang her feet against the ground, and then she stopped.

Shivers covered my body as a dark aura came from her body. Fatima didn't seem to notice, though.

A horrid scream came from the kid, as the mouth of the beast came inches from the head.

Tears where falling from her eyes, everyone that cared was crying.

"Who?" I heard her say. She turned her head at me when Fatima got off her and sat back to watch the show. We meet eye to eyes, then she looked down at her shackles. Tears where still falling from her eyes.

"KYAAAA!" The kid screamed, as she was pushed to the ground by one of the hyenas. I looked away quickly hiding my teary face, from her and pinky. The last glance I got of her was her on her knees.

"FuFu… Look at that Finalist." One of the men around us said.

"What kind of slave is that?" Another said.

Gasps rung out through the hell whole. I wiped my head to the sky. There high in the sky was her, she had jumped. But how?

When she came down she had no expression, and she landed on her feet in the cage. The hyenas backed away, growling at her and the kid, who she was sitting by.

"Impossible…" I said in shock.

"What a kid! To jump like that from such a position!"

"Che…" Fatima grunted, angrily. He hit the bars with a whip, causing the beasts to run at her and the kid. I gasped, wanting to look away but didn't.

Tears no longer streamed my face. But, my sight was blurry.

"This situation is still the same: you can't do anything. BE OBEDIENT!" Fatima screamed at her, as he smacked the bars over and over.

Pinky leaned over and took a deep breath, before smacking her iron shackles against the medal bar of the cage.

_Crack!_

The lock came off in a crumpled mess. My mouth was hanging open in shock, most likely not the only one.

"Just what is this kid…. This habit of slaves…. I can't stomach it!" Fatima was fuming, no, he was outraged. He's expression was the same as theirs. I quickly looked away from him and back at her. She's amazing being able to do that, but she can't be human. No one can jump and land like that.

"All of those things for auction… TAKE THEM OUT!" Fatima screamed, as he hit the bars with the whip.

Two men ran toward the cage and opened it, the hyenas ran out. Pinky and the kid came walking out. The kids red face was puffy. I tried to push myself off the ground to stand up, but my stupid body forbid it. I just stumbled around on the ground, stupidly.

"I broke the handcuffs too, so everything's fine now. Let's leave here as soon as we can." Pinky said to the kid, with a smile.

"Onee-chan! That-!" The child pointed a shaking figure at something.

Both of us followed her direction to see huge creatures! I'm going to die! We are going to die! Everyone is going to die!

I struggled to stand up again. This time I had luck, I made it to my feet, with a few huffs and puffs.

"The Maurenian Saber tooth Tiger. All imported from the Dark Continent, these carnivores possess deadly poisons…" Fatima laughed dryly, as the beasts where being unchained.

_CAWW_

"Be careful! If their beaks or tusks even graze you you'll die! Although it will be an unfortunate loss to lose both of you.

"Hiya…" I said.

One… two… three… four, Maurenian Saber tooth Tigers. One… two… three… four… five… six… six no seven no six! AHH! There's too many!

"UWAAAAA-"Everyone around us screamed, as they ran for their lives. "It isn't a joke, RUN!"

"O-oncee-chan…"

Even though the air reeked of death. I kept my attention on the two in front of me.

"Everything's absolutely fine." She reassured the child before shooing her off in my direction. As soon as the kid was behind me, clutching onto my ruined night gown, pinky ran at our predators.

She looked invincible as she moved. So fast, so strong, so brave.

She jumped from the ground kicking her left leg into the neck of the first tiger, killing it instantly.

Another came at her from behind, but she pushed off the bloody tiger and wrapped her legs around the seconds neck. Breaking its neck with just the strength of her legs. '_Incredible_' I thought to myself.

She took out the last two as fast as she had the first. Their blood never touched her, but soaked the ground around her.

Her expression was priceless. Nothing could beat her, nothing.

There she stood, in the mists of two dying, bleeding tigers. Her next target was loaded and locked, and it know it was next.

I watched her leave the dead tigers and walk up to Fatima, who was on the ground, and two of his hitch men on either sides of him. Fatima was mad, good for him he lost to a girl! I laughed dryly to myself, startling the kid.

"I give up." Gritting his teeth, Fatima looked his attacker in the eyes, with a mad glint in his eyes.

"From the viewpoint of a slave dealer, to keep an injured slave is a mistake. No point getting killed because of that…" Fatima leaned back, still on the ground.

"Don't kill me. If you kill me, it would only show how much you hate me."

No dip, Sherlock. If she kills you it's not going to be out of love!

"Slave hunting has been carried out by many different ethnic groups. Those that fell to the lowest class sold their children and a lot was covered up… just like you miserable slaves… they were profitable." Each time he paused it increased her anger.

The dark aura from before came back. I hid the kid farther behind me, I didn't want her to see it. The ground below her rumbled from anger.

"Give me the keys." She stated with a hand out to the startled Fatima.

"What?!" Fatima was no longer shocked but furious. "Is that your pitiful plan? What a slave like habit! Using your owners' pity!" Fatima shouted at her.

The Finalist girl glared at him, making Fatima flinch.

"I am no longer a slave." She stated sternly. Fatima look insanely enraged. He grasped the pieces of stone in his fist and squeezed them tightly.

"What?... I'll make sure to kill you…" Fatima stated.

* * *

"The Key won't fit." Nadja stated, as Morgiana tried one of the keys in the bag.

"It seems so."

"What should we do?"

"Yeah." I added in.

"It's fine. Please stand back a bit." I took Nadja and pulled her back a little as Morgiana took a few steps back. She picked up her foot and-

**WAM!**

**CRACK!**

**Boom!**

The door split where her foot. As she took a step back, the door fell to the ground and dust puffed up into the air.

"During times like this, it's fine to break down the door." Morgiana said as she walked over the boards, Nadja followed close behind.

_'So the keys where not needed?' _Both Nadja and I thought.

When I looked into the room I could see lots of white birds, all in one corner of the room. They seemed to gather there. Not one black, not one.

"Mother….. Father….."

In the cell was thirty to forty people. Most winced from the light while others glared at us.

"What? You people are…" One of the men began to talk.

"Wow….. There's a lot of people." Nadja interrupts him. I inwardly laugh at what just happened.

"Father, Mother…." Nadja called out again in the dungeon. More people began to speak, but my attention was on a boy in the corner. I couldn't see who it was because of the darkness and the hat over his head.

"What? Did someone get caught again?"

"Just what's going on outside….."

"Yeah…"

That last voice seemed to come from the boy but I couldn't tell.

"What?" Morgiana said as she reached out toward the boy. Seems we have the same interest, I think. "You can't be…?" Morgiana stopped reaching and stared at the boy in wonder. I guess I was wrong after all.

* * *

**Jemmy- **Wow it's already 12:42 Am! AM! I'm dead beaten! Well night people! Pl-

**Sayuri- **Don't leave in the beginning of the chat!

**Nadja- **Yeah, I still haven't found mother or father yet!** *Tears up***

**Jemmy- **I'm so sorry! You will see them soon!** *Hugs the kid***

**Sayuri- **I don't know if she's a smart kid or a-

**Jemmy- **Well night peeps! I'm going to bed before Sayuri jumps out of the computer and murders me!** *Leaves chat***

**Sayuri- **JEM! DON'T LEAVE WHEN I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF TALKING!

**Nadja- **Please, don't yell at her... she did wright for a long time... ***Looks at readers with big eyes*** Please review and she pay put another chapter out there... please...


	4. Reflections

**Summary**

* * *

Sixteen years have passed since I was left behind by my parents. Sixteen years of abuse, mentally and physically. Sixteen years have passed without a person to care. One night was all it took to change it all.

* * *

**Chapter 4: ****Reflections**

* * *

"You can't be…?!" Morgiana stopped reaching and stared at the boy in wonder as he turned around. Those white birds where still swarming around him, more than a normal person would have.

"Onee-san? Aren't you that one-san from back then?" The boy was short. From the little light we had in the cell I could tell that his hair was a blue hue. He had on a white turban with a red ruby connected in the center that hung down onto his forehead. He also had bangs which came down past his eyes and a long thin braid extending down his back.

Both hands where held in wooden, rectangular hand cuffs. He wore a small blue vest that opened to show bandages wound around his chest, along with long puffy white Arabian pants and no shoes.

"What's wrong Aladdin?" One of the men beside him asked. I couldn't see much of him other than a scar and I think blond hair.

"You know her?" Another asked. This man was rounder than his companion, and had black hair.

I looked at Morgiana, she was shocked and couldn't talk.

"Yep! See, from that story I told you before, this is the strong girl I met in the dungeon." Aladdin said to the two.

"I see, so this is the nee-chan." the blond said, then mumbled "I've got to give her credit, she broke that door down."

Dungeon? What kind of place is that? Why do little kids like him go into places like that? I can see Morgiana going into a place like that, but a kid?

"But, why is she here?" The other companion asked Aladdin.

The three looked at her expecting an answer.

"That is…" Morgiana stopped part way not sure what to say. This must be one awkward situation, poor Morgiana. I decided to stay quiet for the time being, best it seems.

"Anyways, everyone, lets escape from here before the thieves notice!"

"Escape? It's impossible with our hands and feet like this." The blond companion of Aladdin's stated.

"Don't worry. I have the keys to your shackles." In one of her hands was a light brown bag. I watched as she dropped the back to the ground, making it jingle before opening.

Grinning the blond started to grab keys and try them in his lock before passing it around. "Keys everyone!" He shouted.

As soon as his shackles where off he was lost in the crowd of people, helping those who needed it. That was mostly everyone.

I still stood by Morgiana, but my attention was on the kid, Aladdin. He was facing us, but his eyes were on her. "In any case, I'm surprised we met again in this type of place, one-chan!"

Morgiana was blushing. Oh, please don't let her be a cradle robber. She doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would be one. Then again, you never know who someone really is until you get to know them, even then you never truly know a person.

A voice was pulling me back to reality, literally. I looked down around the edges of my dirty night gown. One little hand was tugging at it. It was that kid, Aladdin. "Huh?"

Wow, that was fast. I mean, him getting free from the shackles. I looked around, everyone had their shackles already off, and it seemed that they were in a panic. Did something happen while I was thinking?

"The ruhks are strange around you. Who are you, miss?" Aladdin asked, with an expression of curiosity and wonder. I must have given him a strange look because he looked more confused.

It's understanding if I did. I had no clue what a ruhk was. Sounded strange. Was it part of these people religion?

"Aladdin and you girl!" Someone shouted. "Hurry up!" The man disappeared around the corner. Aladdin quickly followed, and so did I.

"I heard something over here!"

"You half go that way! The rest come with me!"

I could hear some of the slave seller yelling.

"They stole the slave keys! If they escape it will be a huge loss!" There was a pause. "Absolutely, do not let them escape! Capture them all!"

So that's where more disappeared to before we went to find Nadja. I lightly laughed to myself, earning a few stares. I didn't care, this is a dream, right? It has to be, nothing so strange is real, and I've lived through hell and back.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

I took a sniff of the strange new smell that was coming from the bundles of burning plants. It made my head a little heavy and my stomach queasy. Is that smoke? "Close up the exit. Luck for us this is the only entrance to the jail."

The doors squeaked as they were being forcefully closed, locking in the burning plants. "By burning theses herbal plants, we can fill the basement with a paralyzing smoke. The slaves will black out and then we'll re-capture them, again!"

_Paralyzing smoke? _What kind of dream was I having?! What next!? A naked guy comes waltzing out tell me how beautiful the weather is!?

I quickly covered my mouth with my hands, as I got shoved around by the panicking prisoners. "This is bad!" I heard someone near me shout. No dip Sherlock! You want to know something else? If you talk anymore you will take in more of the poison!

"What should we do!?" Another person yelled, as he held onto his daughter. They hadn't closed the doors all the way yet, so light still shown in.

I stumbled around, my head was feeling even heavier and my vision wasn't that great either. Just hold on a little longer, you will wake up soon. I reassured myself, but for a dream I had to say it seemed and felt so real. The brain really is magnificent, in the fact it can make dreams seem like reality.

Coughing I fell to the ground, barely holding myself up.

"Look, Aladdin! Inside the bag of keys!" It was one of the men that was around Aladdin earlier, the one with the scar. From what I could see through my blurry eyes, was that he was pulling something out of the bag.

It was a- "Ah!" Aladdin shouted, was this kid not affected by the smoke? He seemed to be wide awake. Maybe the smoke hadn't- My coughing stopped me in my thoughts. The smoke in here was getting worse, I'm surprised I'm still awake.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH-"A lot of the people around me screamed, what's happening? I couldn't tell because I was still coughing. Cracking an eye open I saw dust everywhere. What's going on?

Then everything was black.

* * *

Where am I? Everything around me was green. Hills could be seen for miles, and miles to come. On every hill were bright colorful flowers. They danced with the wind, as it softly blew across the landscape.

I must have been walking for hours, but strangely my feet didn't hurt. The ground was so soft that it was like walking on the clouds.

It was peaceful here, nice. From the time I woke, I haven't seen one black or white bird, not even red. It's scary, for the first time in my life I haven't been surrounded by them.

It would be like a human being isolated from society. If that person had grown up around others and was suddenly removed from all they had known, that aloneness would crush the person from the inside out, slowly killing them. Yet, they put on a smile, fooling even those who are close to them.

I stopped in front of a body of water. In this endless hilly land was a single body of water that went on for a long way. Curving and twisting as it moved with the land.

I kneeled down so I could look at my reflection in the water. Long, flowing, curly light brown hair. Two strange eyes. My left eye was a light blue, while my right eye is a deep rich red. It's true, the eyes are like a window to the soul.

A small nose, placed perfectly on my face, between my strange eyes and ending centimeters from my mouth.

Where's my eye patch? I always wear it. Shivering in fear I placed a finger in the center of my reflection. Little riffles corrupted through my image. Just as I was there I was gone.

Standing up, I sighed. I didn't want to see me come back, so I walked on, and on, and on.

* * *

**Jemmy- **And cut! Well done everyone!** *Gets up from director's chair***

**Sayuri- *Walks off***

**Jemmy- **What's wrong with her?

**Aladdin- **Is she still mad at me?

**Sinbad- **Maybe she's still embarrassed…. I was naked when she stumbled upon me.

**Aladdin- *Looks at Sinbad***

**Sinbad- *Smiles at Aladdin***

**Sayuri- *Comes back, with a cupcake* **did I miss anything?

**Jemmy- *All fan girl***

**Sayuri- **Jem?

**Jemmy- **Huh?** *Looks at Sayuri still in a daze***

**Aladdin- **Jemmy likes Sinbad!** *Jumps at Jemmy***

**Jemmy- *Moves out of Aladdin's perverted path***

**Aladdin- *laying in the ground***

**Everyone- *looking at Aladdin***

**Judal- **Hey stupid king!

**Jemmy- *Super fan girl mode***

**Sayuri- **Who's that?

**Sinbad- **Leave Judal! You're not in the story yet!

**Jemmy- *Super-duper fan girl mode***

**Most of the people- **JEMMY!

**Jemmy**- What?** *see's Judal again and goes into fan girl mode***

**Most of the people- **JEMMY!

**Someone random- *Drags Judal out of the room***

**Everyone but Jemmy- **REVEIW


	5. Natures Glory

**Summary**

* * *

Sixteen years have passed since I was left behind by my parents. Sixteen years of abuse, mentally and physically. Sixteen years have passed without a person to care. One night was all it took to change it all.

* * *

**Jemmy- **Got chapter five up! ***Cough cough*** only thanks to the fact that I'm sicker than a dog ***cough cough***

**Sayuri- **I'm glad I'm not sick, stay away from me

**Jemmy- **Gosh, don't have to be so gerbi

**Sayuri- **A what?

**Jemmy- **A ***Cough cough*** a person scared of germs

**Sayuri- **Well, I'm not a _gerbi__. _I'm the main character of this story, and I can't get sick.

**Jemmy- **Well, do you know who you will end up with? ***Cough cough***

**Sayuri- **What? I don't even know where I am! No, it's a stupid dream! It's not real! So there is no way I man going to fall in love.

**Jemmy- *Cough cough* **don't blame me for what's coming. Please don't.

**Sayuri-**...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Natures Glory**

* * *

Breath. In. Out. In. Out. There we go. Good. I sat up and looked around. Where was I? I tried to think back but something told me I didn't want to. I wonder why?

I was pulled from my thoughts by a load shout from outside the tent I was in. My curiosity got the better of me as I swung my legs over the edge of the wooden bed. I was resting on. I quickly scanned the small territory that I was in. Just a simple tent with this bed, and a stand.

Scooting off the bed I walked over to the flap that connected my space to the outside one. As my heart made a thumping sound in my chest I pulled the flap back and peaked out. The light was bright, I had to shield my eye. Squinting I waited for it to all dim down so I could actually see.

Laughter rang out around, along with applause for someone running up the side of a stone wall. I saw men and women alike drinking, their faces bright red and amused looks pl- wait… Wait…

Gasping I almost fell back. Stupid feet. A girl, a **_girl_ **just ran up a stone wall. Who does that!? No, it's not even human! I watched as she can back down, with a single jump. Wow, she's really amazing though.

Again, a long pause seemed to consume time and make the seconds tick by slowly. That girl, she seems so familiar. I didn't have a long time to ponder on it because one of the men, all red in the face, drew me back to reality.

"H-hey, y-yo-u sh-owl-ld j-join the" He stopped slurring his words to hiccup. "the p-parwty." Smiling he took me by the wrist and started to drag me toward the center of the party. I struggled to get away but couldn't, man did this old guy have a grip!

"H-hew, Alad-Aladdin! Th-e gw-irl fi-winaly w-oa" He hiccuped then again picked up where he left off. "-k up." Finally he let go off me. Rubbing my wrist I looked at this Aladdin, why did that name seem familiar?

The scene in front of me was, well it was, kind of disturbing. The girl, who just ran up the wall, was being hugged by a blond crying woman. She seemed to be smothering her.

A child with blue hair had his face in this ladies, um her, chest area. Time again seemed to stop again. I had a bad feeling something was going to happen.

_Tick_

A fuming blond stormed over to the child, grabbing his long braid and yanked on it. As she did so she shouted at him angrily.

The scene was too much, I couldn't hold it in anymore. Bringing my small hands to my face I tried to hide the smile and teary eyes, but sadly that was a horrible decision to have picked.

The more they yanked and shouted at each other, the harder it was for me to hold in my laughter. Hold it in, Sayuri, hold it in!

I couldn't hold it anymore and suddenly my laughter filled the tense air. The shouting and yelling stopped, instantly. It was too much, I hope they didn't mind, many do. I pushed the thoughts back into the back dark area of my mind, and locked them away.

I never noticed that they stopped, I couldn't, literally. My eyes where glossy with tears, making everything I saw fuzzy. The tear and laughter that spouted from me wouldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried.

Finally, I got it under control and looked around, instantly feeling humiliated. "I-m sorry." I apologized quickly in a low voice. I hope they don't get mad at me, I really didn't mean to do that, I just couldn't help it and-

"You looked pretty like that miss, you should smile more often." It was the child Aladdin from before, he was smiling as he stood before me. I blushed at his words. No. One ever told me I am pretty, let alone told me to smile.

I couldn't say anything back. Suddenly, Aladdin's eyes widened as he looked at me. "Did I say something wrong? Why are you crying?" His blue eyes showed something new, worry.

I was crying? I brought a shaking hand up to my face. Sure. Enough, there were tears. I wiped them away, and quickly rubbed my eyes.

Pulling my hands away I forced a smile and said. "No-" I paused as if searching for the right words to use. "What you said made me happy." His eyes changed into an expression of joy. Smiling he grabbed my hand and started to drag me toward the people he was with earlier. Surprised, I followed. Not sure what was to become of it.

"Lady, can you help find my friend some clothes?" Aladdin stopped dragging me, but never let go of my wrist. The lady's very beautiful. Her large doe like eye were a bright blue, and her hair a rich blond color. She had it tied up in a ponytail, with a cloth that had a foreign print on it. Her curvy, toned, figure fits into a green dress, which had a black piece of cloth wrapped around it as a belt.

She seemed to still be pissed off at him, but pushed her feelings away for the time being. Looking at me she smiled. "I'll ignore the brat for the time." She mumbled darkly. "For now let's get you some cloths, um."

Blushing, embarrassed again I stuttered out my name. "S-s-sayuri." This can't be good for my health if I keep blushing like this.

I looked down, hoping to see my feet. But, nope sadly I saw Aladdin, who was staring up at me. He smiled quickly before scampering off to who knows where.

"What a beautiful name." A new voice came in. I looked over to a women beside the blonde. This girl's skin was darker than the lady standing beside her, then again a lot of the people her had that skin color. Other than that she was basically dressed the same way. Her clothing was a light brown with the black cloth around her waist. Her figure was almost better than her friends, from what I could see the dress hugged her around the top but got looser the farther it went down.

"Thanks." I said in a low voice again, but kept eye contact with her.

"You're welcome! Oh, I'm Sahsa and this is Leila." She pointed at her friend, who was grinning.

"Hello." That was all I was able to muster up as they both lead me away to one of the many wagons, surrounding the party.

* * *

**Jemstone6259**

* * *

A few days have passed since the party, and the prison break out. I was filled in on the missing information. I guess I fell unconscious after the slave traders tossed the herb into the cell, lucky for me I wasn't the only one.

Now, I almost wish I was still with Leila and Sahsa, because I'm now being bombed with questions from Aladdin. Who by the way is way too energetic in the morning. Morgiana didn't even offer to hush him, heck she hasn't said much other than when Aladdin talked to her or when we said good bye to the others this morning.

She seemed uneasy when Aladdin decided to call her Mor instead of Morgiana, but it didn't upset her too much. It seemed nice but I'll stick with her real name for the time being.

"Sayuri? Sayuri?"

"Huh?" I looked down at Aladdin who was looking worried. I wonder why?

"You should be careful, you could trip and fall onto something if you keep spacing out like that." With that he went on again about some guy they both knew from dungeon capturing. Whatever that was.

_Rustle_

The sound passed in one ear and out the other. My mind was too occupied on all that was happening. It was still a little confusing on how I got here, ok a lot. But anyways, before all this began I was sleeping in my bed at the orphanage, when suddenly I fell through the bed or the hole, both probably.

After that I was entered as a slave, but got away, went to a party, slept, and a few other things. Know that I think about it, everything and everyone here seems to be either part of an old religion in a poor country or this is a time slit in the past. But, whatever it's all a dream, and dreams end sooner or later.

"-uri!"

"-uri!"

I was still very deep in my thoughts, indeed, that I didn't even notice the figure in standing in front of me. I started to stumble backwards, losing my footing I slid backward. Gasping I closed my eyes shut, tightly. I waited for the impact, but it never came. Opening my eyes I gazed up toward my saver.

Our eyes meet, well my one, blue, eye to his two bright golden ones. I quickly mumbled an apology and started to move myself from him, trying to look away to hide the blush that was spreading across my cheeks.

I looked back when he sent me a dazzling bright smile, showing off his pearly whites. I used his bulky arms to balance me once again as I moved away from him. Wow, he really is sculp-

Oh, my god.

Oh, my god.

Sweet, Mother Nature please have mercy, on this poor damn soul, and his. For this guy-

This..

Guy...

Is...

Is…

NAKED...

And, some reason this feels like Deja va.

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

**Jemmy- **So we introduce Aladdin, more Mor, Leila, Sasha, some drunks, OH AND A NAKED GUY! I would like to bump into that!** *Fan girl***

**Sayuri- *Shaking in her corner* **He... w-was... naked...

**Aladdin- **What's wrong with her?

**Jemmy- **Can't handle something like that, I guess

**Sayuri- **He... w-was... naked...

**Jemmy- **I don't think she's seen something like that before, let alone came in contact with it

**Aladdin- **Contact?

**Leila- **And you have?

**Sahsa- **Leila!

**Jemmy- *Blushes* **-o

**Leila- **What's that I can't hear you?

**Jemmy- *Blushes* **NO!** *Hides in a corner like Sayuri***

**Sahsa-** Ah... please review. Jemmy does read them and it's what gives her the push to make another chapter!


End file.
